


Harsches Schicksal

by Mela_Beckanie



Category: Assassins Creed Odyssey
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mela_Beckanie/pseuds/Mela_Beckanie
Summary: Meine Neuinterpretation der Romanze mit Kira.ACHTUNG: Die Geschichte enthält massive Spoiler zu der Questreihe auf Mykonos/Delos! Lesen auf eigene Gefahr!





	1. Chapter 1

„Ich habe so lange darauf gewartet, ihn brennen zu sehen und meine Rache zu bekommen...“ Kyras Stimme stoppte und ihr Blick glitt über den brennenden Leichnam.

„Ich dachte, dann könnte ich endlich Ruhe finden...“, fuhr sie mit schwerer Stimme fort, ehe sie die Söldnerin sanft unterbrach

„Doch stattdessen empfindest du etwas anderes, nicht wahr?“

„Leere.“, erwiderte die Rebellin mit bitterer Stimme und hob die Augen zu den Sternen

„Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob es richtig war, wie die Dinge schlussendlich gelaufen sind.“

„Es kann nur richtig gewesen sein.“, erwiderte Kassandra und griff behutsam nach ihrer Hand

„Denn Mykonos und Delos sind endlich frei.

Er war vielleicht dein Vater, doch das macht ihn nicht automatisch zu einem guten Menschen.“

„Aber wieso fühlt sich dann alles so sinnlos an?“, fragte Kyra indem sie den Blick zurück zu der Söldnerin wandte

„Wieso ist meine Rache nicht gestillt?“

„Rache… funktioniert nicht so einfach.“, gab Kassandra aufseufzend zurück und für einen Moment flammte Schmerz in ihren Augen auf

„Doch glaub mir, irgendwann wird die Rache sterben und dann… stirbt auch die Leere.“ Die Rebellin blickte kurz zur Seite auf den brennenden Scheiterhaufen und dann wieder zu der Söldnerin.

„Danke, dass du bei mir bist.“, sagte sie dann leise.

„Du solltest dich nicht alleine verabschieden müssen.“, erwiderte diese und drückte kurz ihre Hand.

„Abschiednehmen ist nie leicht.“, fügte sie dann noch hinzu und ließ den Blick über den Scheiterhaufen zum Horizont schweifen, zu dem sie wohl am nächsten Morgen aufbrechen würde. Alleine.

Davon bekam Kyra jedoch nichts mit, und nachdem sie eine Weile in die immer höher auflodernden Flammen geblickt hatten, erhob Kassandra wieder ihre Stimme

„Nun, jetzt ist Podarkes also tot und in der ganzen Stadt feiern deine Rebellen. Du solltest sie nicht länger warten lassen.“

„Ja, sie feiern.“, gab die Rebellin zurück und hob den Blick um Richtung Stadt zu sehen

„Und bei Zeus, wenn es etwas gibt, das ich jetzt gebrauchen könnte, dann wäre es eine Karaffe Wein.“

„Dann lass uns gehen.“, erwiderte die Söldnerin und legte einen Arm um Kyras Schulter

„Lass uns den Sieg feiern, den Mykonos und Delos verdient haben.“


	2. Chapter 2

Und so gingen sie gemeinsam zu der Siegesfeier, die bereits in vollem Gange war. Überall wurde gesungen, getanzt und gelacht und man sah den ganzen Abend gewiss niemanden, dessen Weinbecher nicht stets gut gefüllt war.

Doch Kassandra war es nicht vergönnt, diese Stimmung mit Kyra zu genießen, da sie, kaum dass sie unter die ersten Baldachine getreten waren, von einem ihrer Rebellen in Beschlag genommen und zur Seite weggezerrt wurde.

Die Söldnerin überlegte kurz, ob sie ihr folgen sollte, doch schon drangen auch auf sie Leute ein, die genau wissen wollten wie ihr grausamer Herrscher sein Ende gefunden hatte. Und da sie wusste, wie viel ihnen dieser Sieg bedeutete, erzählte sie ihnen gerne davon.

 

Sie war gerade in einer dieser Erzählungen angelangt, als Kyra von der Seite auftauchte und sie anstrahlte

„Hast du es schon gehört Kassandra?

Sie haben Thaletas für sein kluges Vorgehen zum Feldherrn befördert und werden ihn wohl schon bald wieder nach Sparta zurückrufen.“

„Oh… das…“ die Söldnerin zögerte und wandte sich dann an die Umstehenden.

„Würdet ihr uns wohl einen Moment entschuldigen?“, murmelte sie, griff nach Kyras Hand und zog sie mit sich, bis sie eine einigermaßen ruhige Ecke gefunden hatte.

Dort angekommen blickte sie in das schöne Gesicht der Rebellin, das augenblicklich einen sehr verwirrten Ausdruck zeigte, und atmete noch einmal tief durch.

„Okay, am besten sage ich es geradeheraus.“, fing sie dann an

„Thaletas ist tot.“

„Er ist… was?“, stammelte Kyra fassungslos

„Aber nein… wie sollte denn… warum?“

„Ich war vorhin unten am Strand und er… er hat mich angegriffen.

Er sagte, ich hätte ihm den Ruhm gestohlen… die Insel… dich...“ Ihre Stimme brach ab, als die Rebellin sich von ihr losriss.

„Und da musstest du ihn gleich umbringen!?“, herrschte sie sie an und der zornige und verletzte Klang ihrer Stimme traf Kassandra wie ein Peitschenhieb.

„Ich habe versucht, ihn davon abzubringen, habe versucht...“

„Du hast schon zu viel versucht.“, unterbrach Kyra sie bitter und wandte sich von ihr ab

„Und ich denke, es ist das beste, wenn du jetzt gehst.“

„Aber Kyra...“, flehte die Söldnerin

„Bitte lass es mich erklären.“

„Ich habe genug gehört.“, gab die Rebellin zurück

„Verschwinde, Soldklinge.“

Einen Moment zögerte Kassandra und kämpfte gegen das Verlangen, sie einfach in den Arm zu nehmen, doch schließlich drehte sie sich um und stapfte langsam davon.

 

Lange blieb ihr jedoch keine Zeit, Trübsal zu blasen, da die Feiernden noch immer nicht genug hatten von den _Heldentaten der mächtigen Adlerfrau_ zu hören.

Ihre gute Laune steckte die Söldnerin bald an, auch wenn sie bei weitem nicht so ausgelassen feierte, wie es sonst der Fall war, und sie erzählte gern von ihren Abenteuern. Das Erzählen lenkte sie außerdem angenehm von Kyra ab und ließ den Schmerz zumindest einen Moment in den Hintergrund treten.


	3. Chapter 3

Erst einige Stunden später kam er unvermittelt zurück, als Kassandra gerade auf dem Weg Richtung Buffet war und aus einer dunklen Ecke heraus von einer nur zu bekannten Stimme angesprochen wurde.

„Da ist sie ja, die mächtige Adlerfrau Kassandra...“ Sofort blieb die Söldnerin stehen und beobachtete unschlüssig, wie Kyra aus dem Schatten eines Separees auftauchte.

„Die tolle, perfekte Kassandra… mit ihren schönen Augen und den schönen…“

„Du bist betrunken.“, unterbrach Kassandra die Rebellin blickte sich kurz um, als suche sie nach einem Fluchtweg.

„Völlig.“, erwiderte Kyra und kicherte albern

„Und weißt du warum? Weil du meinen Liebsten umgebracht hast. Verrückt oder?“

„Lass das Kyra.“, wehrte die Söldnerin ab

„Du weißt nicht, was du da sagst.“

„Oh doch, ich weiß ganz genau was ich sage.“, gab die Rebellin noch immer kichernd zurück

„Und du wirst es auch gleich wissen.“ Damit griff sie nach Kassandras Hand, zog sie mit sich in das Separee und drückte sie auf ein Kissen.

 

„Er hat mich geliebt, der Narr.“, erklärte sie ihr dann, während sie zwei Becher mit Wein füllte

„Der wunderbare, hinreißende Narr...“

„Das… erwähnte er.“, erwiderte die Söldnerin langsam, während Kyra fast den halben Becher hinunterstürzte

„Er wollte mit mir kämpfen, um zu beweisen, dass er der Krieger ist, den du liebst.“

„Nun, er wusste ja auch nicht, dass ich schon einen Krieger habe, nicht wahr?“, gab die Rebellin mit einem schiefen Grinsen zurück und versuchte Kassandra zu küssen. Die entzog sich ihr jedoch und rutschte ein Stück weg von ihr

„Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass du Thaletas liebst.“, erklärte sie ein wenig steif

„Ich hätte dich jederzeit gehen lassen, wenn du es gewünscht hättest.“

„So? Nun dann war er ein noch größerer Narr, als ich dachte...“, murmelte Kyra und blickte einen Moment sinnend auf den Weinbecher in ihrer Hand.

„Warum… erkennen Menschen solch wichtige Dinge nicht, ehe es zu spät ist?“, fragte sie dann und hob den Blick zu der Söldnerin.

„Thaletas konnte das nicht sehen, weil er dich so sehr geliebt hat.“, gab Kassandra zurück, ihre Stimme wieder ein Stück sanfter

„Und selbst wenn es nicht zu dem Zweikampf gekommen wäre, wäre er nie wieder der selbe gewesen, weil ihn seine Eifersucht blind gemacht hätte für das Wichtigste.“

„Aber warum?“, schniefte Kyra, deren Augen plötzlich feucht geworden waren

„Warum konnte er nicht vernünftig sein? Warum bist du nicht früher hier eingetroffen? Warum musste ich...“

„Weil die Götter es so wollten.“, unterbrach die Söldnerin ihren Redefluss und zog sie an sich

„Weil sie entschieden haben, es wäre unterhaltsam mit den Herzen von Sterblichen zu spielen.“

„Ich hasse die Götter...“, erwiderte die Rebellin leise, worauf Kassandra ihr sanft einen Kuss auf die Stirn hauchte

„Vergiss nicht: sie haben mich zu dir geführt.“

„Stimmt...“ gab Kyra zu und erlaubte es sich, noch ein Stück näher an die Söldnerin heran zu rücken.

 

Alles war so verwirrend. Ihr Herz brannte vor Zorn und Trauer über den Verlust von Thaletas und zugleich war da dieses mächtige Gefühl, das sie zu überwältigen drohte, je länger sie in der Nähe der Söldnerin verblieb, und dem sie doch auch nicht widerstehen konnte.

„Kannst du mir verzeihen?“, hörte sie sich schließlich sagen und fühlte wie sich Kassandras Arme fester um sie schlossen.

„Ob ich dir verzeihen kann?“, fragte sie dabei

„Die Frage ist doch eher, ob du mir verzeihen kannst.“

„Ich weiß nur, dass ich dich will.“, gab die Rebellin heiser zurück

„Mehr als ich jemals etwas in meinem Leben gewollt habe.“ Bei ihren Worten schlug das Herz der Söldnerin schneller und sie brauchte einen Moment, bis sie ihre Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.

„Und du bist sicher, dass da nicht nur der Wein aus dir spricht?“, fragte sie schließlich mit rauer Stimme, nur um sogleich zu verstummen, als Kyra sich vorbeugte und sie küsste.

Ein Schauer durchfuhr Kassandra und urplötzlich wurde ihr schmerzlich bewusst, wie sehr sie sich nach jener verhängnisvollen Nacht nach der Rebellin gesehnt hatte.

„Ich will dich auch, Kyra.“, sagte sie daher, nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten

„Doch nicht hier. Lass uns irgendwohin gehen, wo wir alleine sind.“

„Hast du da etwas Bestimmtes im Sinn?“, erkundigte sich Kyra, während die Söldnerin sich erhob und dann eine Hand ausstreckte, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

„Allerdings.“, gab diese zurück und setzte sich in Bewegung, die Hand der Rebellin fest in ihrer eigenen.


	4. Chapter 4

Wenig später waren sie am Hafen angelangt und mit unverkennbarem Stolz deutete Kassandra auf das dort vertäute Schiff.

„Die Adrasteia!“, erklärte sie dabei und blickte dann verschmitzt zur Seite

„Komm, ich zeig dir meine Kabine.“

 

Während sie die Söldnerin auf den Pier führte und schließlich über die leicht schwankenden Bohlen des Schiffes, konnte Kyra einen ausführlichen Blick auf die meerblau gestrichenen Planken und das gleichfalls meerblaue Segel werfen, doch wanderten ihre Augen beständig zurück zu der Gestalt der Söldnerin, deren Rüstung bedauerlicherweise einen verboten guten Ausblick auf ihre muskulösen Arme erlaubte. Und was diese Arme alles vermochten, wusste die Rebellin von ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht nur zu gut.

Irgendwie schaffte sie es dennoch nicht zu stolpern, als sie Kassandra durch eine Luke unter Deck folgte und dann in eine winzige Kabine, in der sich kaum mehr als ein Bett und ein wackeliger Tisch befanden.

„Warte, ich mache es etwas heller.“, sagte die Söldnerin, nachdem sie die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, und machte sich kurz an einem Kerzenleuchter zu schaffen, der nur wenig später den Raum in ein sanftes gelbes Licht tauchte.

 

„So.“, lächelte sie und trat auf Kyra zu

„Jetzt gehöre ich ganz dir.“

„Gut.“, murmelte die Rebellin und schlang die Arme um ihren Nacken

„Viel länger hätte ich es auch nicht mehr ausgehalten.“ Damit zog sie Kassandra zu sich herunter und küsste sie sanft. Sofort spürte sie ihr Herz schneller schlagen und als die Söldnerin nach einem Augenblick die Arme um sie legte und sie enger an sich zog, glitt ein kribbelnder Schauer über ihren Rücken.

Eine Sache störte sie jedoch und so löste sie ihre Umarmung um Kassandras Nacken, um nach den Armen der Söldnerin zu greifen. Erstaunlich geschickt und ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen streifte sie ihr dann die Armschienen ab, ehe sie ihre Hände mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen wieder an ihre ursprüngliche Position dirigierte.

 

Unfähig, sich einer solch verführerischen Zurschaustellung von Autorität zu widersetzen, ließ Kassandra dies alles mit sich geschehen, konnte sich allerdings ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Diese sachte Bewegung brachte Kyras Lippen zum Kribbeln und ließ sie erschauernd den Kuss beenden, nur um stattdessen eine Spur von Küssen über den Hals der Söldnerin zu ziehen bis hin zu ihrem Nacken.

„Bei den Göttern.“, wisperte Kassandra heiser

„Ich schwöre, wenn du so weiter machst, Kyra, bringst du mich noch um den Verstand.“

„Ich will dich Kassandra.“, erwiderte ihr die Rebellin raunend und schob die Hände an ihre Seite, um die Schnürung ihres Brustpanzers zu lösen.

Wie magisch davon angezogen suchte sie dabei ein weiteres Mal die Lippen der Söldnerin, die sich so bezaubernd sanft an ihre eigenen schmiegten, dass ihr plötzlich schwindelte.

Endlich hatte sie die Schnürung vollständig gelöst und beendete den Kuss, um mit der Hilfe von Kassandra die Rüstung zu entfernen.

 

„Ich muss schon sagen, Adlerfrau, du bist wahrlich atemberaubend…“, murmelte sie dann, den Blick fest auf die dunklen Augen der Söldnerin geheftet, der unter dem intensiven Blick ganz anders wurde.

Entsprechend leicht fiel es der Rebellin daher, sie so durch den Raum zu manövrieren, dass sie auf dem Bett zu sitzen kam. Und noch ehe ihr benebelter Verstand die veränderten Verhältnisse begreifen konnte, fühlte Kassandra, wie ihr die Stiefel ausgezogen wurden und dann eine Hand an ihrem Gürtel.

„Du weißt wirklich was du willst.“, brachte sie mit rauer Stimme hervor, griff dann selbst nach der Schnalle ihres Gürtels und zog ihn aus.

„Ich will das Glück, dass direkt vor mir steht.“, gab Kyra bestimmt zurück, während die Söldnerin auf dem Bett zurückwich, bis sie eine liegende Position erreicht hatte.

„…oder liegt.“, fügte die Rebellin hinzu, die ihr gefolgt war und nun triumphierend über ihr thronte.

 

Dann, und ohne jede Ankündigung, erhob sie sich ein Stück und zog ihr Kleid über den Kopf, um es sodann hinter dem Bett auf den Boden fallen zu lassen.

„Heilige Aphrodite.“, murmelte Kassandra, der bei dem Anblick plötzlich sehr heiß wurde

„So viel zum Thema _atemberaubend_.“ Schon wollte sie die Hände nach Kyra ausstrecken, als diese, wie um das Ganze noch zu toppen, auch ihre Unterwäsche ablegte.

Obwohl unbeabsichtigt huschte der Blick der Söldnerin sofort an jene spezielle Stelle, dann zu ihren Brüsten und schließlich zum Gesicht der Rebellin, das einen so zufriedenen Ausdruck zeigte, dass sie ein frustriertes Schnaufen ausstieß.

„Das machst du mit Absicht.“, beschwerte sie sich, doch schon legte sich ihr ein Finger auf die Lippen und hieß sie verstummen.

„Nana… meine schöne Adlerfrau, hab noch ein wenig Geduld.“, schnurrte Kyra und beugte sich wieder über sie

„Zuerst möchte ich noch meine _Beute_ enthüllen.“ Dann hauchte sie einen sanften Kuss auf Kassandras Lippen und machte sich daran, ihr ihre Tunika auszuziehen.

 

Sie tat dies jedoch auf eine Weise, die es der Söldnerin äußerst schwer machte, ruhig liegen zu bleiben. Während sie nämlich mit den Händen den Stoff langsam nach oben schob, zog sie mit ihren Lippen eine Spur von Küssen über Kassandras Körper, die ihr Verlangen nach dem Körper der Rebellin schier ins Unendliche schnellen ließ.

„Sag, kannst du nicht etwas schneller machen?“, bat sie daher nach einigen Momenten, was jedoch lediglich darin resultierte, dass Kyra ihre Bewegung stoppte und sie fragend anblickte.

„Inwiefern schneller?“, erkundigte sie sich unschuldig und schob dann ihre Rechte ein Stück höher, bis sie auf einer Brust zu liegen kam.

„So in etwa?“, fragte sie und ließ ihre Finger sacht die empfindliche Spitze umspielen.

„Ja…“, gab Kassandra erschauernd zurück und schloss die Augen

„Bitte…“ Doch die Rebellin schüttelte den Kopf

„Arme, ungeduldige Adlerfrau…“, wisperte sie sanft und setzte einen Kuss auf ihren Bauch

„Da wirst du wohl noch einen Moment warten müssen.“

„Malaka!“, presste die Söldnerin frustriert hervor, während Kyra ihre Hand zurückzog und darin fortfuhr ihren Körper in aller Genüsslichkeit zu enthüllen.

Als sie dann endlich zum Ende kam und die Tunika von ihr abstreifte, bebte Kassandras Körper vor unterdrücktem Verlangen und als sie die Rebellin zu einem Kuss zu sich herunterzog, hatte Kyra das Gefühl, ihre Lippen schmeckten süßer als der süßeste Honig.

 

„Nektar und Ambrosia.“, schnurrte sie zufrieden, nachdem sie sich schließlich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, doch die Söldnerin kommentierte dies lediglich mit einem weiteren

„Malaka.“ ehe sie sich mit ihr herumdrehte, sodass die Rebellin nun unter ihr lag.

Amüsiert beobachtete sie, wie Kassandra sich mit einer raschen Bewegung ihrer Unterwäsche entledigte und dann den Kopf senkte, um von ihrem Schlüsselbein eine Spur bis zwischen ihre Brüste zu küssen.

„Lass dir Zeit meine wunderschöne Adlerfrau…“, murmelte Kyra zärtlich und streckte eine Hand aus, um über ihren Nacken zu streicheln

„Wir haben schließlich die ganze Nacht.“ Auf ihre Worte blickte die Söldnerin auf, griff nach ihrer Hand und presste sacht einen Kuss auf ihre Handinnenfläche.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob eine Nacht für all diese Schönheit ausreicht.“, erklärte sie dabei und sah, wie in den Augen der Rebellin Verstehen aufblitzte.

„Du willst abreisen.“, stellte sie fest, nicht so recht wissend, was sie darüber fühlen oder denken sollte.

„Ich muss.“, verbesserte Kassandra und ließ sich neben sie sinken.

„Meine Mater ist irgendwo da draußen und dieser verrückte Kult ist hinter ihr her und will sie umbringen.

Ich _muss_ sie einfach finden.“

„Ich verstehe.“, gab Kyra nachdenklich zurück, ehe sie ihre Augen suchte und die wichtige, die einzig wichtige Frage stellte:

„Und was ist mit uns?“

„Ich...“ die Söldnerin zögerte und Schmerz flackerte in ihren Augen auf.

„Ich _muss_ gehen.“, wiederholte sie dann und über die winzige Entfernung die sie trennte, war es Kyra fast so, als spüre sie ihr Herz bei diesen Worten zerbrechen.

Sanft legte sie eine Hand auf ihre Brust, fühlte ihren Herzschlag, der dumpf gegen ihre Hand pochte, einzig für sie bestimmt.

„Was wenn ich mit dir ginge?“, fragte sie dann leise und hob den Blick wieder, während ihre Finger sanfte streichelnde Bewegungen vollführten.

„Das kannst du nicht tun.“, wehrte Kassandra ab

„Deine Rebellen brauchen dich. Mykonos und Delos müssen wieder aufgebaut werden.“

„Ja, vielleicht brauchen sie mich.“, wiederholte Kyra

„Aber um die Rebellen kann sich auch mein Stellvertreter Thalimachos kümmern.

Um dich jedoch...“ Das sonst so beherrschte Gesicht der Söldnerin war auf diese Worte hin ein einziges Gefühlschaos: Hoffnung, Verzweiflung, Liebe.

„Ich brauche dich...“, brach es schließlich aus ihr hervor und ob ihrer Selbstsucht schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen

„Aber du musst dennoch...“

„Ich muss mit dir gehen, genau.“, unterbrach sie die Rebellin sanft, ehe sie sich vorbeugte und sie küsste

„Ich brauche dich nämlich auch.“

 

Kassandras Herzschlag schien bei diesen Worten für einen Moment auszusetzen, doch je länger der Kuss andauerte, desto wahrer fühlten sich ihre Worte an und als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, wagte sie es, den Blick der Rebellin zu suchen.

„Das heißt, du würdest es tatsächlich erwägen, deine Heimat zu verlassen?“, fragte sie dabei, worauf Kyra nachdenklich eine Hand hob, um über ihr Gesicht zu streicheln.

„Wenn du mit _Heimat_ den Ort meinst, an dem ich mein bisheriges Leben verbracht habe, dann ja, das erwäge ich.“ Ein belustigtes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht als sie weitersprach

„Denn die _Heimat_ , an der mein Herz hängt, ist gewiss keine Insel. Auch wenn ihr Name vielleicht so klingen mag.“

„Das… würde mir alles bedeuten.“, gab die Söldnerin schließlich wispernd zurück und ein sachtes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Züge.

„Ich kann allerdings nicht sofort mit dir gehen.“, erklärte Kyra bedauernd

„Zuerst muss ich sicher sein, dass die Rebellen es auch ohne mich schaffen können.“

„Wie lange wird das dauern?“, fragte Kassandra, wobei sie nur schwer die Sehnsucht aus ihrer Stimme verbannen konnte.

„Dass kann ich nicht genau sagen, meine schöne Adlerfrau.“, antwortete die Rebellin sanft, während sie ihre Hand behutsam ein Stück weiter wandern ließ, bis sie auf der Hüfte der Söldnerin ruhte.

„Einen Monat, zwei, vielleicht sogar drei. Ich möchte auf keinen Fall, dass sich hier ein neuer Podarkes erhebt und alles zunichte macht, wofür wir jahrelang gekämpft haben.“

„Das kann ich nur zu gut verstehen.“, gab Kassandra zu und seufzte dann

„Aber bei Zeus, drei Monate? Wie soll ich es so lange ohne dich aushalten?“

„Ich fürchte, da gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit“, erwiderte Kyra mit einem vielsagenden Lächeln

„Machen wir diese Nacht unvergesslich.“

 

Damit beugte sie sich vor und küsste die Söldnerin sanft, sich in der gleichen Bewegung mit ihr herumdrehend, sodass sie schließlich auf ihr lag.

Langsam küsste sie sich dann über ihren Oberkörper und fühlte wie sich dabei die feinen Härchen auf ihrer Haut aufrichteten, während Kassandra mit einem leisen Seufzen den Kopf zurücksinken ließ.

„Schöne Adlerfrau…“, murmelte die Rebellin liebevoll und wandte sich dann ihren Brüsten zu. Sacht setzte sie einen Kuss auf die empfindliche Spitze, nahm sie dann zwischen die Lippen und ließ ihre Zunge in kleinen Kreisen darüber streichen, sodass die Söldnerin wohlig erschauerte.

Zufrieden fuhr Kyra damit fort und legte gleichzeitig eine Hand an ihre andere Brust und streichelte sanft darüber, wobei sie es genoss wie sich die Mitte zunehmend versteifte bis sie sich schließlich begehrlich in ihre Handfläche presste.

Die Rebellin kostete diese Spannung noch einige Momente aus, löste sich dann von Kassandras Brüsten und setzte ihren Weg nach unten fort.

Schließlich - endlich - erreichte sie das begehrte Ziel und setzte einen abschließenden Kuss auf ihren Venushügel, ehe sie den Kopf hob und den Blick über den Körper der Söldnerin gleiten ließ.

„Du bist so wunderschön, weißt du das?“, wisperte sie hingerissen, worauf Kassandra ein kurzes Schnaufen von sich gab.

„Und du bist so grausam.“, gab sie zurück und entlockte Kyra ein leises Lachen.

„Entschuldige.“, erwiderte sie und presste einen Kuss auf ihr Bein, hob es kurz an und legte es über ihre Schulter, ehe sie sich niederbeugte und einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Klit hauchte.

Ein Schauer ging daraufhin durch den Körper der Söldnerin und als die Rebellin noch ein Stück tiefer rutschte und mit den Fingern über die empfindliche Haut strich, verließ ein bettelnder Laut ihre Lippen.

Unfähig sie danach noch länger hinzuhalten, schob Kyra sacht die schützenden Venuslippen auseinander und ließ ihre Zunge langsam durch die Feuchtigkeit gleiten. Ein leises Stöhnen erklang darauf von der Söldnerin, gefolgt von einem Zusammenzucken, als die Zungenspitze der Rebellin ihre Klit erreichte.

Zufrieden mit dieser Reaktion wiederholte Kyra die Bewegung ihrer Zunge noch einige Male und genoss dabei das Gefühl, wie Kassandras Lust mit jeder einzelnen ein wenig weiter anstieg. Die Hitze, die von ihrem Körper ausging, war inzwischen deutlich zu spüren und ebenso die zunehmende Anspannung, die von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte.

Wäre es nun nach der Rebellin gegangen, hätte sie ewig damit weitermachen können, die geliebte Söldnerin in diesem Zustand zu lassen, der sie so verletzlich und zugleich doch so verführerisch zeigte, dass sie sich ein hingerissenes Seufzen nicht verkneifen konnte. Ein sehnsüchtiges

„Kyra...“, das nur Sekunden später ihr Ohr erreichte, ließ sie diesen Gedanken jedoch rasch wieder verwerfen und sich unverzüglich ihrer Klit zuwenden, die sie behutsam zwischen ihre Lippen sog, um sie sodann mit der Zunge zu umkreisen.

Ein Schauer der Erregung glitt darauf durch Kassandra und ließ sie für einen Moment die Luft anhalten, bis sie sich etwas an das Kribbeln gewöhnt hatte, das die Berührung der Rebellin in ihr auslöste.

Mit geschlossenen Augen spürte sie dann dem Gefühl nach, wie die Wellen ihrer steigenden Lust durch ihren Körper brandeten, zunächst sanft angestoßen durch das zärtliche Lecken von Kyras Zunge und dann immer höher schlagend, bis sie schließlich schwindelerregend über ihr zusammenschlugen.

Ein leises Stöhnen entwich ihrer Kehle und sie presste die Augen fester zusammen. Würde sie nur einen Blick auf die Rebellin werfen können, da war sie sicher, würde sie nicht widerstehen können, sie zu sich heranzuziehen, um ihre wunderbaren Lippen zu küssen und sich im Anblick ihres atemberaubend schönen Gesichtes zu verlieren. Doch die Söldnerin wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Kyra aufhörte ihr dieses unglaubliche, lustvolle Gefühl zu bescheren und versuchte daher möglichst wenig daran zu denken, wie sehr sie seit ihrer ersten Begegnung von ihrem Aussehen angezogen war.

Erneut stöhnte sie auf und drückte unwillkürlich ihr Bein fester an die Rebellin, als ein Zucken durch ihren Körper ging und ihr Herz mit solcher Sehnsucht füllte, dass es schon fast schmerzte.

Atemlos öffnete Kassandra daher die Augen und wollte gerade den Kopf heben, um Kyra um etwas mehr Nähe zu bitten, als sie der nächste Schauer zitternd überwältigte und ihr dies unmöglich machte. Lediglich ein sehnsüchtiges Wimmern verließ ihre Lippen, während sie sich bebend wieder zurücksinken ließ.

Da sie inzwischen bereits kurz davor war, den Gipfel zu erreichen, bemerkte sie danach nicht, wie das Gefühl zwischen ihren Beinen für einen Moment nachließ, doch als sich kurz darauf der warme Körper der Rebellin über sie legte, suchte sie hungrig nach ihren Lippen, während langsam ihr Höhepunkt heraufdämmerte, nur um sie im Augenblick des Kusses mit Lust zu überfluten.

Durch den Kuss konnte Kyra die Erregung der Söldnerin fühlen und hielt sie fest, bis das Zittern ihres Körpers zu sanften Schauern abgeklungen war.

 

Behutsam löste sie sich dann von ihr, zog ihre Hand zurück und säuberte sie mit ihrer Zunge. Ihr Blick fiel dabei auf Kassandra, die so wunderschön aussah, dass die Rebellin nicht widerstehen konnte, zärtlich über die Seite ihres Gesichtes zu streicheln und sie dann erneut zu küssen.

„Nun, was denkst du schöne Adlerfrau?“, wisperte sie dann gegen die verführerischen Lippen

„War das schon unvergesslich genug?“

„Es war unvergesslich.“, stimmte die Söldnerin zu, nachdem sie wieder zu Atem gekommen war

„Doch falls du glaubst, dass ich dich deshalb in nächster Zeit nicht vermissen werde, dann liegst du falsch.“

„Gut“, erwiderte Kyra mit einem schiefen Lächeln

„Das bedeutet, dass du zu mir zurück kommst.“

„Hast du da denn Zweifel?“, fragte Kassandra mit leichter Belustigung nach, worauf die Rebellin ihr einen ungewohnt ernsten Blick schenkte.

„Nach dem, was in letzter Zeit passiert ist, hätte ich nur einfach gerne etwas Sicherheit.“, erklärte sie dabei, wobei die Söldnerin rasch begriff, dass sie auf die Situation zwischen Kyra, Thaletas und ihr anspielte, die so fürchterlich schief ausgegangen war.

„Kann ich verstehen.“, murmelte Kassandra und spürte, wie sich dabei ihr schlechtes Gewissen wieder regte.

„Es… es tut mir leid, wie die Dinge gelaufen sind.“, fügte sie daher noch hinzu, während der Blick der Rebellin verloren ins Nichts starrte, vermutlich hin zu besseren Zeiten, einfacheren Zeiten, bevor die Söldnerin in ihr Leben getreten war.

„Mir tut es auch leid.“, erwiderte sie dann und richtete den Blick wieder auf Kassandra

„Mir tut es auch leid...“ Mit einem leisen Seufzen streckte sie sich wieder aus und schmiegte sich an die Söldnerin, wobei ihre Finger fast wie von selbst begannen über die warme Haut zu streicheln.

 

„Kennst du diesen Moment…“, fing sie nach einer Weile mit leiser Stimme an

„…wo sich alles, an das du geglaubt hast, plötzlich als falsch herausstellt?“

 _Den kenne ich nur zu gut_ wollte Kassandra schon antworten, doch bevor sie den Mund aufmachen konnte, kam ihr der Gedanke, dass Kyra vermutlich keinen derart tiefgreifenden Moment meinte wie den, als ihr Vater sie vom Taygetos Gebirge geworfen und sie damit praktisch zum Tode verurteilt hatte. Daher schwieg sie und legte stattdessen sacht einen Arm um die Rebellin, während sie versuchte die aufkommenden Erinnerungen so gut wie möglich zurückzudrängen.

„Für mich war dieser Moment, als du zum ersten Mal in unser Versteck gekommen bist…“, sprach sie dann auch schon weiter und brachte die Söldnerin zum Schmunzeln

„Du meinst, als du ein Messer nach mir geworfen hast.“

„Ich musste doch wissen wer da kommt, schöne Adlerfrau.“, gab Kyra gedankenverloren zurück und hauchte einen sachten Kuss auf ihre Haut

„Konnte ja nicht wissen, dass da Athena persönlich vor mir steht.“ Leise lachend erwiderte Kassandra

„Ich bin nicht Athena.“

„Vielleicht nicht.“, gab die Rebellin zu und ließ ihre Finger sacht ihre Brust umspielen

„Aber als du da vor mir standest…“ sie seufzte bedeutungsvoll

„Deine Aura war wirklich einer Göttin würdig.“

„Ich danke für das Kompliment“, gab Kassandra noch immer belustigt zurück und drückte sie kurz

„Möchtest du auch wissen, wie meine Gedanken dazu waren?“ Sie wartete die Antwort Kyras jedoch nicht ab, sondern sprach sofort weiter

„Ich dachte: _Wie kann eine so betrunkene Frau so gut zielen?_ “ Nun musste auch die Rebellin kichern und verpasste ihr einen Knuff gegen die Schulter

„Das hast du nicht gedacht.“

„Oh doch, das habe ich.“, erwiderte Kassandra grinsend, ehe sie wieder ernst wurde und mit leicht raunender Stimme fortfuhr

„Und weißt du, was mein zweiter Gedanke war?

Was kann ich tun, um dieses bezaubernde Gesicht zum Lächeln zu bringen?“

„Nun, ich schätze, das hast du dann herausgefunden.“, erwiderte Kyra, der bei ihren Worten ein sachter Schauer über den Rücken lief.

„Stimmt.“, stellte die Söldnerin fest und presste zärtlich einen Kuss auf ihren Scheitel

„Und es ist ein wunderbares Lächeln.“

„Danke.“, wisperte die Rebellin leise, während Kassandra auch ihren anderen Arm um sie legte und sie wortlos enger an sich zog.

 

Und während Kyra noch dieses Gefühl auf sich wirken lies, wurde ihr klar, dass es perfekt war. Es war völlig egal, was zuvor geschehen war, sei es nun gut oder schlecht gewesen, alles hatte auf diesen einen Moment hin gearbeitet, in dem sie einfach nur glücklich war.

„Danke.“, wiederholte sie noch einmal, worauf die Söldnerin sie sacht an sich drückte.

„Ich danke dir auch.“, erwiderte sie dabei und da die Rebellin fand, dass damit alles gesagt war, schloss sie mit einem entspannten Seufzen die Augen und ließ es zu, dass sich allmählich der Schlaf ihrer bemächtigte.

Kassandra blieb dagegen noch eine ganze Weile wach und betrachtete das schöne Gesicht der Rebellin, auf dessen Anblick sie wohl für eine lange Zeit verzichten musste. Doch schließlich ergab auch sie sich ihrer Müdigkeit und ließ sich von dem gleichmäßigen Atem der Rebellin in den Schlaf wiegen.


End file.
